


Diario #2YearsOfMiraculous

by Miss_shrimpy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2 Años de Miraculous, 2 Years of Miraculous, Adrien es perfecto, Adrinette, Apesto haciendo juegos de palabras, Confianza, F/M, Fluff, Identidades Reveladas, Incluso pedí ayuda a una amiga, Relación establecida, Tom y Sabine adopten a este cinnamon roll, amor incondicional, fic en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_shrimpy/pseuds/Miss_shrimpy
Summary: "¿Desconfías de mí, princesa?" Volteó, y señaló la puerta de salida invitándola a pasar primero."Sólo no leas mi diario." Sus pequeñas manos le servían de pistolas imaginarias."¿Escondes más secretos de los que ya sé, my lady?""No..." Un silbido continuó contradiciendo su negación. Pasando de largo, puso sus manos tras su espalda. Claro que no le mostraría todos los poemas y las embarazosas descripciones de cada momento que consideraba importante en su relación, no le daría material de por vida para molestarla.





	Diario #2YearsOfMiraculous

**Author's Note:**

> Bon Anniverasire! El año pasado escribí algo para estas fechas y quise hacerlo también ahora.
> 
> Esto es actual trash pero aun así lo publico porque no tengo vergüenza.
> 
> También, quiero dar gracias infinatas a Coni por ayudarme con las puns (que yo soy incapaz de crear) de este shot.  
> Lean sus escritos y denle mucho love, pues escribe increible!
> 
> [http://archiveofourown.org/users/Conii/pseuds/Conii]

Marinette abrió los párpados pesadamente. Sintió un dolor en su cuello por la incómoda posición de la cual se enderezó con dificultad, quitando el libro que cubría su cabeza como un fuerte. Se frotó los ojos que le ardían ligeramente por la falta de sueño y dio un pequeño bostezo.

"¿Dormiste bien, princesa?"

La chica volteó a su derecha, hacia la fuente de esa voz, para encontrarse con su mejor amigo y compañero, sus labios extendidos a cada lado de su rostro y la luz iluminando perfectamente su espalda. 

"¿Qué… me quedé dormida?" le respondió con otra pregunta, mirando a su alrededor y comprendiendo la situación: el salón estaba vacío, así que la hora había terminado.

"Y fue casi durante toda la clase.” Adrien posó sus codos sobre el escritorio.

"¿De verdad? ¿La maestra se dio cuenta? ¿Estoy en problemas?" Su voz apresuró cada palabra con un tono que irradiaba preocupación, ser Ladybug era un deber muy absorbente. Faltar a clase era el pan de cada semana y tener que inventar excusas para cubrirlas ya era un don. Así que, si poco iba a la escuela y su sueño era limitado; en nada le ayudaba asistir a clase en físico. Se cubrió el rostro en frustración.

"No, Alya, Nino y yo te cubrimos. Aunque es difícil cubrirte cuando roncas tan fuerte." Su tono era en burla, se agachó para tomar la mochila rosada del suelo y ponerla sobre la mesa.

"¡Adrien!" Casi arrebata el artículo de entre sus manos para enfatizar que le prestara atención. “Esto es serio, está es la tercera vez, y sólo tenemos cuatro clases a la semana.” Inundó sus mejillas en la tela, soltando un grito exasperado.

El chico rió; ¿no se suponía que la persona dramática en esta relación era él? "No os preocupéis, mi damisela, te pasaré las notas.” Él guiñó, como era de esperarse. Ella gruñó en disgusto, como era de esperarse. 

“De cualquier forma, ¿Qué te mantuvo despierta toda la noche para que no durmieras?"

"Fuiste tú." Su tono seco. Marinette guardaba las cosas que estaban sobre su escritorio dentro de su mochila.

"¿De verdad pensaste en mí toda la noche?" El chico se recargo en el pupitre cruzado de brazos, una mirada muy característica de Chat en su rostro. Era fácil ser de ese modo con Marinette y amaba las reacciones que le provocaba, esos pequeños momentos hacían que su relación se sintiera tan familiar como si se conocieran de toda la vida, a pesar de haber pasado relativamente poco desde su primer encuentro.

"Adrien, tú insististe en quedarte a pesar de la hora, era suficiente con tener que lidiar con ese akuma a media noche." Terminó de guardar sus cosas y tomando su mochila, se dispuso a bajar el escalón dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Él la detuvo tomando sus hombros. "Vamos, Buginette, amas mi compañía.” bajó la mirada a los tennis color rosa que ella traía. Se inclinó y comenzó a atar la agujeta que estaba suelta.

La azabache arrastró la bolsa al piso a modo de berrinche. "Adrien, lo sabes." 

Rió suavemente, por supuesto que lo sabía bien. Después de que ambos confesaran su amor recíproco, y fueran claros los indudables sentimientos de la chica, las bromas no pararon por una semana, amaba hacerla sonrojar. 

"Yo puedo atarme las agujetas sola." La chica se cruzó de brazos, molesta por el hecho de que las bromas del rubio siempre eran contradichas por sus caballerosos actos. No sabía ser de otra forma.

Terminó de atarlas y se puso de pie para plantar un beso en su frente. "Lo sé."

"Tontito." Marinette rió, su puchero era ahora una sonrisa incontenible.

"Eso no es lo que escribiste en tu diario." Adrien jugueteó con su nariz.

"¿Leíste mi diario?" Le lanzó una mirada amenazadora, dudando de sus palabras y al mismo tiempo dándole una oportunidad de retractarse. Adrien aclaró su garganta, tomó la mochila rosa que estaba olvidada en el suelo, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la salida.

"¡Adrien!"

Una risa escapó sus labios. "Mari, nunca defraudaría tu confianza. Te lo demuestro a _diario_." Le lanzó un guiño sobre su hombro.

"Ja-ja, Más te vale, chaton." Entrecerró los ojos en advertencia, a pesar de que él no podía verla.

"¿Desconfías de mí, princesa?" Volteó, y señaló la puerta de salida invitándola a pasar primero.

"Sólo no leas mi diario." Sus pequeñas manos le servían de pistolas imaginarias.

"¿Escondes más secretos de los que ya sé, my lady?"

"No..." Un silbido continuó contradiciendo su negación. Pasando de largo, puso sus manos tras su espalda. Claro que no le mostraría todos los poemas y las embarazosas descripciones de cada momento que consideraba importante en su relación, no le daría material de por vida para molestarla.

El modelo parpadeó repetidamente y sonrió. "Solo espero que las cosas buenas que escribiste de Adrien compensen a las malas de Chat Noir."

Marinette rió mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo. Los dos andaban a la par, entre ellos hubo un corto silencio reflexivo y un pensamiento brotó en consecuencia. "¿Sabes? Ahora que pienso en ello, si no hubiera conocido a Adrien primero, tal vez Chat Noir hubiera tenido mi corazón desde el principio."

El chico a su lado sintió una emoción en sus adentros. "Lo sabía." Adrien dio un brinquito y se interpuso en su camino.

"¿Qué sabías?" Un tono de incertidumbre envolvía la pregunta.

"Que somos el uno para el otro." Tomó sus mejillas en sus manos y besó la punta de su nariz.

Ella sonrío al recibir su gesto. Marinette puso sus manos en su cadera y jugueteó con su voz. "Supongo que tienes razón, por algo nos dieron los Miraculous complementarios, ¿no?" Con un dedazo en la nariz, lo evadió para seguir su camino por el pasillo.

"Y pensar que _Miau_ Lady se reusaba a aceptar su destino." Le siguió el paso.

"Tus bromas me hacen querer retractarme." Las pupilas de la chica recorrieron toda su cuenca y se cruzó de brazos.

"Admítelo, no son tan malas." Rodeó los hombros de la heroína con su brazo.

"Claaaro.” Dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida. Aun si se pasaba toda la vida jurando que sus bromas y juegos de palabras eran de lo más malas, en el fondo eran una de las cosas que más alegraba sus días. Ella sabía que ningún día a su lado sería triste o aburrido y que ninguna otra persona en el planeta podría completarla en la forma en la que él lo hacía. No era sólo cuestión del azar el que ambos fuesen elegidos para la tarea que tenían asignada. No era coincidencia, estaban destinados. “Por cierto, tienes suerte de que ya me acostumbre al olor del Camembert." retiró su brazo de ella.

"Ja, eso lo dices porque tu kwami come galletas de chocolate en lugar de queso apestoso."

"No es apestoso, es delicioso.” Emergió el pequeño kwami gatuno de la mochila del rubio “Y hablando de queso, te agradecería un poco."

El chico dio un suspiro y hurgó en su bolsa sin encontrar lo que buscaba. "Plagg, te acabaste todo lo que traía, no tengo más."

"Pero muero de hambre." 

"Eso debiste pensarlo antes de comerlo todo.” Tikki intervino con sus pequeños brazos cruzados, mirándolo con desapruebo. Adrien imitándola. 

Plagg observó a sus acusantes, el kwami veía muy lejos su oportunidad de alimento, debía tomar medidas extremas. Con astucia, dio tres vueltas alrededor de la azabache, que sólo veía la escena divertida. Cuando Plagg se detuvo frente a ella, la chica tomó al kwami entre sus manos y le sonrió. Adrien creía que algo así era imposible, pero Plagg le provocaba cierta debilidad a la diseñadora, incluso ternura y aunque ella no se dejaba controlar por eso, el sentimiento permanecía. "Marinette, no dejarás que muera de hambre, ¿cierto?" Casi la hacía sentir compasión.

"¡Plagg!" Adrien y Tikki gritaron al unísono.

"¿Qué?"

"¿No puedes esperar a que lleguemos a casa?" Las sienes de Adrien necesitaban su masaje acostumbrado. Las tácticas del kwami eran más impredecibles cada vez.

"No lo creo, si te demora tanto como siempre para despedirte de tu novia, entonces moriré de hambre."

"¡Plagg!" Si alguien podía sonrojarlo, además de su enamorada, ese era Plagg con sus comentarios imprudentes.

La heroína soltó una risa, los argumentos del pequeño gato siempre eran entretenidos. "Ya sé, ¿por qué no vienen a comer el lunch con nosotras?" tomó la mano de su compañero de batallas para atraer su atención de la mirada que le lanzaba al glotón. “A mis papás les encanta tener invitados.” Adrien se relajó y asintió con entusiasmo. "Además estoy segura que te gustará el pan relleno de queso de Papá." Se dirigió al kwami.

"¿Pan de queso?" Plagg fingió considerar sus opciones con una mano en donde se supone debería tener barbilla. "Suena razonable, aceptaremos tu invitación solo por esta vez."

Adrien suspiró.

__________

 

"Muchas gracias por el almuerzo, monsieur Dupain." Le ofreció una radiante sonrisa al padre de la chica.

"Cuando quieras, hijo." Desarregló su cabello con aprecio.

Sabine sobó el brazo del chico. "Visítanos más seguido, Adrien, eres como parte de la familia ahora que Mari-" 

"Sí, sí, ya tenemos que irnos.” Marinette empujaba apresurada a Adrien por el umbral de la puerta para salir de la habitación comedor.

"Por supuesto, gracias de nuevo, traeré a Mari después de la escue-"

“¡Adiós, los amo!" Cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, la chica soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"Tus padres son muy _dulces_ , ¿por qué siempre nos vamos tan pronto?"

Ignorando su intento de broma, la chica comenzó a bajar las escaleras. "Porque a veces son muy..." La palabra correcta se había ausentado de su boca.

"Invasivos." Completó la frase. "Sé lo que piensas, pero sus intenciones son buenas." Era usual que Marinette evitara que sus padres llenaran a Adrien con preguntas, o comida en dado caso, a lo cual el chico no se quejaba en lo más mínimo. Lógicamente, ella le querría dar la mejor versión de su familia. Por supuesto que eran una familia unida, era notorio a primera vista. Pero los padres de la azabache lo incluían y le ofrecían tanto amor al rubio que casi se sentía culpable por sus atenciones, no estaba acostumbrado a ellas y el tenerlas le llenaba el corazón. No es de todos los días que te reciban con los brazos abiertos y unos cuantos pastelillos al llegar de la escuela. O al menos, no era así para Adrien. "Realmente los aprecio."

"Y estoy segura de que ellos a ti." Ambos bajaban cada escalón despreocupadamente, como si al salir de la puerta, se pudiera romper la atmósfera de sinceridad que recién se estaba creando. “Pero me avergüenzan.” La chica se frotó el brazo inconscientemente. 

“Tal vez a ti te avergüencen, pero daría lo que fuera por recibir esa atención de mi padre.”

Si antes había sentido frío por la brisa de otoño que comenzaba esos días, el escalofrío que corrió por su espalda nada se comparaba. Él le sonrió, con comisuras débiles y los ojos inundados de tristeza. Le partía el corazón verlo tal gatito abandonado, con una madre ausente y un padre distante, reprimido del exterior hasta hace poco. Si alguien debería dar las gracias es ella, por todo lo que tenía sin ningún esfuerzo. ¿Tan poco valoraba los privilegios de tener unos padres como los suyos? Adrien, dulce, tierno y de buen corazón, Adrien. ¿Por qué él no gozaba de una familia como la suya? Como Ladybug, había aprendido a solucionar cualquier problema que se le presentara, todas las respuestas estaban al alcance de dos de sus palabras icónicas. Pero no había Lucky Charm que pudiera sanar el corazón de Adrien. Aunque quizá si se transform-

“Pero no siempre fue así, sé que pronto todo esto volverá a ser como antes.” El rubio bajó otro escalón de donde se habían detenido.

A pesar de su conflictivo presente y misterioso pasado. Él nunca permitía que estas circunstancias lo amargaran, al contrario. Era algo más que agregar a la lista que tenía Marinette de razones por las cuales amaba a Adrien, el tapiz de su diario. Un silencio solemne nació entre los dos. Marinette estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó la mirada inquieta que Adrien le estaba dando.

“Mari, ¿estás bien?” 

“¿Eh? Sí!” De un salto, llegó al último escalón. “Sólo… pensaba.” La chica tomó la manija de la puerta que daba a la calle, pero está no se abrió, un peso lo impedía. Y levantando su vista se encontró con esos magníficos ojos verdes, que en nada se parecían a los que había visto hace un momento, ahora llenos de luz, gritaban con anticipación sus siguientes palabras.

“Mari, tú eres quien alegra mis días.” Era como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, ella no necesitaba decirle que pensaba, para él era obvio. “Gracias por quedarte a mi lado.” Sus brazos encontraron lugar en su espalda y su nariz, entre sus mechones oscuros.

Marinette correspondió al abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, si nada podía hacer para cambiar su vida, le ayudaría a pasar a través. Ahí estaba, otra vez, el Adrien que la había enamorado desde el comienzo, que aún si tuviera la vida más miserable, siempre pondría a los demás antes que a él. La afortunada era ella porque él se quedara a su lado. “Hoy y cada día, Chaton.” Sus abrazos siempre eran así, cálidos, reconfortantes, de esos donde te puedes quedar dormido aun estando de pie.

Adrien inhaló una vez más la esencia de la azabache y susurro a su oído. “Por cierto,” La puerta fue abierta. “Vete olvidando de tu diario.” El chico disparó con dedos de pistola y un guiño.

“Adrien, ¿Cómo es qu- devuélvemelo.” Pero el rubio comenzó a correr en la última palabra.

 

 

 

Él nunca lo tomó.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar kudos y comentarios <3
> 
> Por cierto, también hago fanart, echen un vistazo!  
> [misshrimpy.tumblr.com]


End file.
